Watson et Sherlock à l’Ecole de Sorcellerie, une Drôle d’Année
by Hashli
Summary: Watson rencontre pour la première fois l’univers magique de Poudlard et avec lui un tout autre univers, celui de Sherlock, fervent amateur d’experiences désastreuses et souffre douleur qui ne se laisse pas pour autant demonter. Entrez dans leur monde merveilleux, fait de sorcellerie et de mystères bien cachés dans l’ombre de l’école... Peut-être y découvrirez-vous un cadavre ?


Chapitre I : Le Poudlard Express

Assis sur le quai 9 trois quart, à attendre la venue du Poudlard Express, le jeune Watson feuilletait une rubrique scientifique tandis qu'il tournait frénétiquement la tête de tout côté, anxieux à l'idée de démarrer cette nouvelle aventure. Le petit garçon, alors âgé de 11 ans, à la mignonne tête ronde et à la tignasse blonde et décoiffée avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Se retrouver seul une fois de plus fasse à un départ qui l'éloignerait pendant des semaines de son père, n'était qu'une formalité. Mais si Watson était aussi excité c'était qu'il comptait vraiment sur cette nouvelle année pour faire de nouvelles rencontres et peut-être espérer trouver un ami. Le jeune homme tourna une dernière fois la tête lorsqu'il aperçut la locomotive vapeur arriver à toute allure sur le quai. Cette machine pensa-t-il est d'une splendeur, l'impression qu'elle donnait lui fit rester bouche bée quelques instants. Après avoir imaginé tous les mécanismes qui étaient en mesure de la faire avancer étant donné sa masse et les matériaux semblables à de l'or la composant, Watson eut un éclair de lucidité lui faisant admettre qu'un tel engin sur des rails ne fonctionnerait jamais sans une once de magie. C'est que cet univers-là lui était encore trop peu familier. Fils de moldus, le garçon était habitué à la science, à la médecine de moldu et aux relations de causes à effets. Mais, bien que quelques phénomènes étranges eurent pût se produire durant son enfance, Watson ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un univers de magie vinrent à lui, remettant pour toujours ses résonnements en cause, par le biais d'une simple lettre. Le blondinet ne connaissait pas Poudlard, les quelques manuels et effets personnels que l'établissement lui avait mentionné d'acheter étaient les seules choses auxquelles il pouvait se rapporter. Aussi, les bouquins qu'il avait pu étudier sur le sujet étaient à ses yeux totalement saugrenus. Un de ceux qui avait retenu son attention portait sur l'histoire de l'école, fondée il y a de cela plus de 1000 anspar quatre puissants sorciers. Cette dernière était le seul établissement de toute l'Angleterre capable d'accueillir les enfants sorciers. Quatre maisons découlèrent des quatre magiciens : Gryffondor, la maison des courageux, Serpentard, celle des ambitieux, Poufsouffle les loyaux et Serdaigles les érudits. Ne sachant trop par quel bout commencer concernant l'histoire de la magie de manière générale, Watson préféra se replonger dans ses revues et ses dictionnaires moldus. Lorsque le premier coup de sifflet parti, signifiant aux élèves de commencer à prendre place dans les wagons, le jeune homme se redressa en essayant de se frayer un passage dans la foule qui, l'entourant grouillait avec d'autant plus d'intensité. Mal dégourdit, Watson empoignant ses bagages tomba à la renverse sur des valises. Le propriétaire furieux pestiféra : « Chaque année c'est la même chose, il faut toujours que des empotés nous bouscule ! Le pauvre Watson déjà débordé par ses affaires essaya de ramasser celles qu'il avait faites tombées tout en bégayant un timide « pardon ». La grande ombre du garçon le surplombant l'aida tout de même à récupérer ses effets, sa prestance impressionna immédiatement le jeune homme. Mais tout de suite après, Watson était déjà repartit reprenant sa lancée en ayant juste le temps d'intercepter une dernière phrase provenant de la mère : « Mycroft, tu pourrais te montrer plus indulgents, les pauvres sont totalement stressé par cette rentrée. J'espère que tu feras preuve de plus de patience avec ton frère ».

Watson traversa le train de long en large avant de prendre place dans une cabine encore vide et d'y déposer en hauteur ses bagages. Les tapis qui ornaient au sol le Poudlard Express étaient d'un rouge rubis qui, alliés aux dorures de la machine apportait une classe certaine. Il se senti alors déjà comme chez lui, en espérant secrètement que personne ne viennent interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Il s'accola à la vitre en regardant toutes ses familles s'embrasser et pleurer dans leurs bras. Le jeune homme pensa que ce n'était pas si dur dequitter sa famille pour quelques semaines mais fut tout de même prit d'empathie au point de se voir monter les larmes aux yeux. Son silence prospère fut immédiatement interrompu lorsqu'aux derniers coups de sifflets un garçon de son âge apparut. Pris au dépourvu, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de faire face au gaillard. L'homme aux cheveux étonnement blanc et finalement suivi par un camarade légèrement enrobé s'approcha de Watson en lui tendant la main :

« Salut ! Moi c'est Grégoire, mais tu peux m'appeler Greg, Greg Lestrade.

\- Moi c'est John, John Watson. Il répondit à la main tendu de son interlocuteur et se tourna vers le second, et vous êtes ?

\- Je m'appelle Bart Gareth.

\- On s'assoit ici parce qu'il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, ajouta le premier, et puis, il est plus facile de faire connaissance avec des gens du même âge que nous n'est-ce pas ?

Watson acquiesça et la locomotive se mit en marche annonçant des paysages hauts en couleur. Quelques temps plus tard, la charrette à bonbons approcha, affamé, son père n'ayant pas pris le temps de lui préparer quoi que ce soit, Watson ne décrocha pas du regard l'amoncellement de gourmandise qui déferlait sous ses yeux. Le jeune Lestrade qui en prit lui en proposa, John ne sut refuser. S'ensuivit pendant un long moment des racontages sur la vie des trois garçons qui les fit grandement se rapprocher. Lorsqu'il fut question des prédictions concernant leur affectation dans les maisons, Johnqui n'avait pas d'avis sur la question laissa Bart et Greg y répondre. Le premier commença « Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, j'irai surement à Poufsouffle, mes parents me l'ont toujours dit ! J'ai hâte d'y être, il parait que ce sera comme ma seconde famille !

\- Personnellement, le sang des Gryffondor coule dans mes veines depuis des générations, ce serait une aberration que je n'y sois pas ! J'ai toujours été aspiré à devenir un grand auror et quelle maison est la plus représentative de leur courage ! s'enhardit Lestrade.

Un cri perçant retenti soudainement provenant d'une cabine proche de la leur. S'ensuivit des pas précipités arrivant droit en leur direction. Une jeune fille courait dans le couloir en hurlant : « C'est un fou, c'est un fou faites-moi sortir de là je ne veux plus y aller, il y a des crapauds partout !!! » Interloqué, John sorti de son compartiment et parvint à celui d'où le problème venait. En s'en approchant, il vit de la manière la plus naturelle possible, dos à lui un gars brun aux cheveux bouclés, balancer de toute sa maigre force deux grenouilles sur la vitre de la cabine. Le sol de cette dernière était jonché de boîte bleu et or entrouvertes. Le gringaletattrapa un chronomètre pas très loin à côté de lui et prit le temps pendant lequel tiendrait les deux pauvres petites chosessur la glace avant de s'échouer au sol. Lorsqu'elles tombèrent peu de temps après, ce dernier se retourna vers Watson. Une petite foule de curieux se tenait là derrière lui, et le garçon étrange resta perplexe, ses yeux d'un bleu de jade écarquillés devant tant d'animosité et de spectateurs qu'il n'avait pas escompté trouvé là à le voir faire. Les grenouilles profitant de l'interruption de la scène firent leur chemin parmi les élèves tandis que ces derniers dédallaient en criant ou en ricanant. John fut un des seuls à rester, il réussit à attraper une grenouille. Alors qu'il allait la lui rendre, il ne put s'empêcherde remarquer une once de tristesse dans les yeux du bonhomme. Cette dernière fut vite remplacée -à la stupeur de Watson- en une parfaite indifférence de ce qui venait de se produire, suivi d'un haussement d'épaule. Le garçon retourna à son occupation comme si de rien n'était et il se mit à écrire sur un carnet usé l'aboutissement de son expérience. John s'avança vers lui et lui tendit le petit être. Sur quoi le jeune homme répondit :

« Je l'ai trouvé dans une boîte de chocogrenouille, je m'ennuyais terriblement, alors cette expérience m'a amusé. Maintenant j'ai fini, tu peux la garder si tu veux, elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Une chance que l'autre se soit sauvée, je n'aurai su quoi en faire.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait cette expérience ? Questionna Watson encore sonné par une scène qui lui sembla être de la torture

\- Je te l'ai dit, je m'amusais

\- Mais il y avait bien un but scientifique ?! On ne fait pas d'expérience sans but… L'espace d'une seconde, la probabilité que John se posa d'être en face d'un psychopathe lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Oh, et bien je voulais vérifier si la viscosité de leur substance abdominale leur servait à quelque chose.

\- Comme à les coller contre des murs ? John ne revenait pas des propos sarcastiques auxquels il était confronté

\- Entre autres oui. Et ce fut bien décevant mais ça a eu le mérite de m'occuper.

Watson déposa la grenouille à côté de son propriétaire et tourna les talons d'effroi en ouvrant de grands yeux, bien décidé à ne plus jamais recroiser ce gringalet au teint blafard.

Revenant à sa cabine John intercepta les rires de ses deuxcamarades pliés en deux sur la banquette.

« Je n'en reviens pas, dit Lestrade suffoquant, nan mais tu l'as vu balancer les deux grenouilles contre la vitre ?? J'ai cru qu'elles allaient exploser ha ha

\- Oui, et puis son regards totalement perdu en remarquant que tout le monde l'a vu faire depuis le début, j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer ha ha ha

Watson reprit sa place ne sachant pas s'il devait se mêler aux rires ou les ignorer. Il choisit la seconde option, se tourna vers la fenêtre et ne pensa plus qu'au buffet qui pouvait les attendre en arrivant à Poudlard. S'il y avait bien une rumeur qu'il avait retenu au sujet du château, c'était bien celle-là !


End file.
